


Why Are You Here?

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [11]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Insecure Paul, M/M, Mentions of Vampire-typical violence, Paul needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: 'See, there are no corpses. No sir, no dead bodies here. And there never were. I imagined it all.'Michael told himself, and for a moment he even believed it.But there was something, he noticed, a smell that lured him, called out for him.Michael walked up to it, following the scent like a pointing dog, and he knew what it was before he even saw it.Blood.
Relationships: David/Marko (Lost Boys), Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Why Are You Here?

Michael was awakened soon after by a loud knocking on his door.  
He had no intention of opening it.

"You can't hide forever, Mike." Sam said. "You'll have to _come out_ at some point."  
Michael ignored him. He really didn't want to confront him again, and decided to go back to sleep. He couldn't have stayed awake if he had wanted to.

~

When Michael finally got up the Sun had set already, and his first coherent thought was _'I need to go back there.'_

_~_

The beach was deserted when he arrived, no fires on the sand to light his steps, but Michael realized he wouldn't need them. He could see perfectly, the moonlight shining as bright as the Sun to his eyes.  
As he parked, he noticed something in the corner of his eye, and decided to get closer, find out what it was.

 _'Wait, that's Dway's bike!'_ Michael realized walking towards her.  
 _'Why is she still here?'_ He asked himself. _'What happened after I left?'_

He stared at her for a while but she told him nothing, answered none of his questions, so he wandered around some more, then sat down on the sand not knowing what to do anymore.

 _'See, there are no corpses. No sir, no dead bodies here. And t_ _here never were. I imagined it all.'_ Michael told himself, and for a moment he even believed it.

But there was something, he noticed, a smell that lured him, called out for him.  
Michael walked up to it, following the scent like a pointing dog, and he knew what it was before he even saw it.  
 _Blood._

It was nothing more than a few droplets dried on the rocks, but Micheal felt drawn to it. Immediately he got down on his knees, had to get closer to it.  
His face was beginning to feel weird, like something was moving under the skin. When Michael brought his hand up to feel his face, it felt like his cheekbones were more prominent, edgier.  
Horrified, he felt his teeth growing longer, sharper, and the memory of the night before came back violently.

_'What is happening to me? What did they do to me?'_

He closed his eyes and collapsed down on the sand, lying on his back and trying to wake from the nightmare that his life had become in the last twenty-four hours.  
He thought he was going crazy, and at some point he swore he could even hear their voices calling his name.

"Mike."

Michael pressed his hands against his ears, but knew he couldn't stop the voices.  
They were inside his head, after all.

"Mikey? You gotta calm down, man."

The voices were getting closer now, and Michael's fear grew.  
 _'They aren't really here. They can't hurt me.'_ He tried to convince himself, but it was all in vain. The voices had no intention to stop.

**"Breathe, Mike. Everything's fine, you're okay."**

When Michael finally opened his eyes he found himself face to face with Marko, the blonde sitting in front of him.  
Terrified, he crawled back, digging through the sand with his elbows trying to get away, scared of him as he'd never been in his life.

Michael shivered. _'He's my friend,'_ he tried to convince himself, _'he wouldn't hurt me...'_  
Deep inside Michael felt he could still trust him, but right now he was scared and disoriented.

As he looked back up at Marko there was nothing unusual about him, nothing that let out what Michael _knew_ Marko hid under that innocent angelic face.

"Easy, Mikey." A voice said from behind him, and a hand reached down to pat his back. "It's just us, nothing to be scared of."  
Michael shivered at the unexpected touch and jerked away.  
Paul seemed to sense his uneasiness and stepped back, disappointment on his face.

Marko stepped back too, but held out his hand to help Michael get up.  
Michael eyed him suspiciously, then got on his feet on his own, brushing the sand from his jeans but never taking his eyes off of the blonds, never losing sight of them.

"You're here to kill me." Michael stated after a moment.  
"No, Mikey. We-" Paul started, but Michael had no intention to let him speak.  
"Why else would you be here?" He interrupted, accusingly. "There's no one else here tonight for you to kill!"  
"To get Dwayne's bike." Marko answered promptly, pointing towards her.

Michael didn't turn to look at her, both because he'd seen her already and because he didn't trust them enough to turn his back to them.  
 _'But why isn't Dway here to get her himself?'_

"Why are _you_ here, Mikey?" Paul asked him curiously, shaking the thoughts of Dwayne from Michael's mind.  
Michael sighed, resting his head into his hands. "I needed to see, to know I hadn't imagined it all..." He confessed staring off into space, the memories from the night before flashing before his eyes once again.

"What did you expect to find, Mikey? The bodies?" Paul asked him, baffled. _'Does he really think we don't know how to clean up after ourselves?'_  
Michael didn't answer, he himself didn't know what answers he had hoped to find there. Instead, he asked the one question that had been worrying him for the past minutes.  
"Why was the bike still here, Marko?" _'Why isn't_ he _here? Where is he? Is he okay?'_

The blond sighed. "Well Dwayne, he... was in no condition to ride on his own last night." He explained.  
"Why, what happened? Is he hurt?" Michael asked, concerned.

"You left him, that happened." Paul answered, vexed, and Michael was taken aback. "And yeah of course he's hurt. A broken heart is the worst, man."  
 _'You think I don't know? You think I feel any better? I hurt too! I lost him too!'_  
Michael felt a fire burn inside him, but he stayed quiet, knew better than to provoke them when he knew exactly what they hid under those friendly smiles.

Marko felt his uneasiness growing, and he didn't like it. He understood the mix of emotion Michael must have been going through, and wanted to help him, soothe his restless spirit.

 _'Let me talk to him, Paul.'_ Marko turned to face his brother but Paul didn't look up. _'I don't want to cut you out or anything, but I've been in his position before, I know what he feels like. I can help him.'_ He explained.

Paul nodded but his face betrayed the bitterness he felt. He understood. He had always felt left aside, even more so now that all his brothers were paired up. They didn't need him anymore.  
 _'Maybe they'd be better off without me,'_ he thought, _'Michael could easily take my place...'_  
Marko heard it and gasped softly, Michael now the last of his worries.

 _'Sorry didn't mean to say that.'_ Paul added, still looking down.  
Marko rested a hand on his shoulder and Paul finally looked up, sadness plain on his face.  
 _'You know that's not true, right?'_ Marko asked, worried and saddened. He knew Paul's mind could go to dark places from time to time, but he always made sure to reassure him, tell him none of it was true.

 _'We all care about you.'_  
 _'I know.'_ Paul answered, and let out a sigh. _'It's just... sometimes I just think-'_  
 _'It's not true, Paulie.'_ Marko assured him.  
Paul nodded, knowingly.  
 _'Go now.'_ He told him pointing towards Michael. _'We can talk later, but right now he's waiting for you.'_  
 _'Don't think it's over, Blondie.'_ Marko warned him as Paul walked back to the bikes. _'We're gonna have a serious talk about this later. And you're getting lots of hugs as soon as we're done here.'_

Paul's only answer was a chuckle, and hearing it cheered Marko up a bit.

In the meantime, Michael had got up and now stood there watching them without saying a word.  
Marko and Paul had exchanged looks, but it had looked like they were having an entire conversation with glances alone.

As he watched Paul walk away, Michael thought about running again, then wondered why he hadn't tried to get away while they were distracted.  
 _'I could have run!'_ Michael realized. _'Could have gotten away while they weren't looking. Why didn't I?'_  
But Marko's voice brought him back, stopped his worried thought. "How are you, Mike? Feeling any better?"

 _'Stay back, don't touch me!'_ Michael though, and Marko retreated, as if he'd heard him.  
 _'Can he really?'_ Michael wondered, looking up at him puzzled.  
"Yes." Marko confirmed. His voice was calm and serious, and Michael stopped in his tracks. 

_'He's just taking the piss...'_ He tried to convince himself, but wasn't so sure of himself anymore.  
"I'm not" Marko assured him.

 _'What number am I thinking of, then?'_ He asked raising his eyebrows, a daring smile on his face.  
"69, dude." Marko answered, laughing wholeheartedly.

Michael looked at Marko's face for a moment, then just chuckled, shaking his head lightly. With everything that was going on this was the last of his problems, and not the hardest thing to accept.

They kept on walking after that, quietly following the shoreline just listening to the waves crashing at their feet.  
"You gotta come back to him, Mike." Marko told him after a while, when he felt Michael had finally calmed down. "He needs you."

"I don't know if I can..." Michael answered honestly. "You're monsters, Marko." He added, not accusingly, just matter-of-factly.   
"He'd never hurt you, you know? We'd never hurt you, either." Marko pointed out. "We're your friends, Mike. Don't forget it."  
"I know, I just... I need to remember there's more to you than just... that."

"You know, I was in your same position once, a long time ago." Marko confessed, his eyes wandering at the horizon, where the moon reflected on the ocean.  
"Yeah?" Michael asked, curious.  
Marko nodded. "I was human when I fell for David." He smirked remembering the first night they had met. 

"How did you accept it?" Michael asked. _'How did you let yourself become one of them after you saw what they were, what they did?'_  
Marko sighed, thinking about it before answering. "I don't know, but it felt like I didn't have much of a choice anyway. Living without him wasn't a possibility, I loved him too much."  
He sounded honest, and it resonated with Michael. He felt the same pull towards Dwayne.  
"I needed him just as much as he needed me, maybe even more." Marko said, smiling at the memory. "I still do."  
"I miss him." Michael confessed. "And I don't know what to do."  
Could he really just accept Dwayne's nature and be with him regardless?

"I wish I could help you, Mike. I really do. But it's a decision you need to make by yourself." Marko said in the end, turning to face Michael and offering him a bittersweet smile.  
"Do you ever regret it?" Michael asked after a moment.

Marko thought back to his human life, the Sun, his friends, his family... All the innocence that David took away from him.  
"Never." The blond answered truthfully, remembering ocean blue eyes, a long black coat, watching the shooting stars from the edge of a cliff, and those chapped lips pressed against his own and curling up into a smile as they shared their first kiss.  
David had offered him more than Marko could ever have dreamt of.


End file.
